


Wear and Tear

by frumious_bandersnatch, InHisImage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audience Participation, Blood and Violence, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, some chapters are worse than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InHisImage/pseuds/InHisImage
Summary: So basically, I (frumious_bandersnatch) got horny and wrote a bunch of porn intros and we’re gonna see what we can do with them. Hope y’all enjoy?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Gabriel, Dean Winchester/Lucifer/Alastair, Loki/Lucifer, Lucifer/Asmodeus (Supernatural), Lucifer/Chuck Shurley/Gabriel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. A Poll

Hey, all! It’s frumious_bandersnatch, here, and basically, I wrote these porn intros as something for me and InHisImage to do? And we’re looking to do all of them and possibly more in a little series and really can’t choose even among our favorites. So we thought we’d publish these little teasers and see which ones y’all like best and leave it up to our audience :)

—

 **1\. Gabriel/Lucifer/Chuck, non/dub-con**  
Everything was blank. Unfocused, white, nothingness and weightlessness and floating, no being, no light.

And then all of a sudden it was sharp and focused and everything. Gabriel moaned, panting heavily. He didn’t understand, didn’t comprehend for a while because it was too much. More than it would have been if he’d woken up from his own special brand of meditation, of almost sleep but not quite.

He was on his knees, first of all. Something soft and plush- he was kneeling on carpet, legs forced apart, ankles cuffed, arms stretched out behind him and wrists cuffed to something as well.

He felt more present in his vessel. Each breath rattling through his lungs a labor, the way his skin flushed with heat all his, the way his- wings. Wings, out in the open, feathers shuddering and twitching because they were locked in place too.

He made a distressed sound and jerked, finding he was unable to move very far, face pressed into the floor. “Loki?” He grunted, confused, desperately hoping this was something the god had cooked up, a treat.

He had no such luck. There was a warm hand on his back, lightly calloused, but it was what was buzzing behind it that was more interesting.

_Light Light Grace Love Everything-_

Gabriel tried to croak something out, some desperate plea, some ‘why You why now what the fuck is this’ but he couldn’t manage anything other than a choked whine.

His eyes darted around the room, he couldn’t raise his head but there was no mistaking the presence on the other side of the room, the chilling cold that emanated from it, and his heart seized in his chest because he had no idea what any of it meant, none of it made sense and he was quivering.

**2\. Loki/Lucifer/(Balthazar or Crowley), dub/non-con**

“Mm. That’s fucked up, man.” Loki chuckled, leaning back in his seat. “So you want...something pretty to bury your cock in, fuck and abuse and… I get to tag along? I’m almost honored.” He sipped at his bourbon as he looked up at Lucifer. “So. Our third: not your brother. He’s mine.” He said firmly. “Pick a demon, maybe, find a random human who needs a little punishment dished out, but… well, I’m assuming you want someone you know, mm? Just not letting me on to it yet?”

  
**3\. Lucifer/Asmodeus, dub-con**

Grace was antithetical to his being. To all demons’ beings, really, but it stung him more because of what he used to be. The fact he had none, that it’s very touch sizzled against his core burned more than the pain.

He supposed he deserved this. He wanted the attention and boy, did he get it.

_Is this what you wanted, Asmodeus? Want my attention, want grace? Sure. You can have it. Daddy’s home._

He choked, tears streaming down his face and wetting his beard as he struggled to keep his head down, keep his nose pressed to Lucifer’s skin as he gagged on the archangel’s cock. He fought to keep himself from screaming, fought to keep his hands down at his sides, fought to be good and perfect and right and maybe he’d earn the love he’d never had. That, really, none of his brothers had had either.

**4\. Balthazar/...Archangel? Probably Lucifer, non-con**

The warning didn’t come fast enough. Sigils glowing as bright as the sun before sputtering out, the very ground shaking beneath his feet, glass shattering and bottles spilling liquor to the floor along with the shards.

He couldn’t move in time. Couldn’t even get to the basement, get a weapon, something he’d pilfered from heaven, something powerful enough to stop anything. No time. Panic fluttered in his chest just as his wings fluttered behind him, and he only vaguely realized he was bleeding as he looked down and saw that the hand still clutching at the cracked remains of the stem of a wine glass was dripping blood onto the hardwood floor.

“Fuck,” He hissed.

“Hello, little brother.”

**5\. Dean/Lucifer/Alastair, slight dub-con?**

Dean never claimed to have explanations for his dreams. Sure, he had excuses for himself: lived a hard life, went to hell, had the mark of freaking Cain, that sort of thing. All perfectly valid. Still felt guilty and conflicted when he woke up to cum soaked sheets after a night like this.

And he knew he was dreaming. Because in real life, the people he dreamed about had never been interested in sex. Not with him, at least. (Unless he dreamed of Crowley, or Gabriel, or...sometimes Cas, but he vehemently ignored that. 100% straight, he was, definitely. Aside from the fact his wet dreams never seemed to involve women anymore).

“So, mm, precious when he struggles, isn’t he? Knows he can’t do anything about it and yet he tries anyways.”

Dean whined behind the ball gag lodged between his teeth and rutted his hips forwards, seeking stimulation that he wasn’t getting. Sure- there was a scalpel cutting artwork into his arm and there were fingers cold as fucking ice buried in his ass and his cock was hard and leaking, but there was never enough to cum.

**6\. Gabriel/Castiel/Dean, first consensual one of the list, boys, this one is gonna be sweet**

“I told you, Cassie, if you really loved him you would share him.” Gabriel chuckled, kicking back and planting his heels on the edge of the table. “I don’t think he’d object. I’m _very_ good at what I do.” As if to make his point, he gave the lollipop held between forefinger and middle a long, obnoxiously filthy lick before he pulled it in between plush lips already stained red from the sweet’s artificial dye.

“Gabriel,” Castiel managed to say in warning before Dean himself stumbled into the map room, robe mostly pulled closed and first coffee of the morning clutched in one hand. He grunted. “The fuck’s he doin’ here?” He asked gruffly, gesturing to Gabriel with his mug and looking at Cas expectantly.

**7\. Lucifer/Crowley, non-con**

Goddamn his smart mouth. Anything else, anyone else, and he was able to shut up and survive. If there was one thing his whore of a mother had taught him, it was that. Survival at any cost. Live at any cost, whether it be dignity or power or pain because you could suffer through pain, and dignity and power could be regained.

But shutting up was hard when you so absolutely despised the being in front of you. Crowley almost didn’t recall what he’d said. He just knew one thing, right then, and that was that he’d fucked up and was paying for it. He howled behind clenched teeth, arching his back and writhing, bare body scuffing against the smooth wood of the table he was bent over. “Lucifer-“ He gasped out, eyes flashing a weak red. “Please, please-“

—

So, we do plan to do all of these, so it’s not like there’s any harm in choosing one if you also like the others, we just need some guidance as to where to start! Any help, feedback, or other ideas for prompts is appreciated.


	2. What Dreams May Come (Dean/Alastair/Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘For when we sleep, what dreams may come,’
> 
> The Mark is a blemish on Dean’s soul, a blight, a plague borne of blood and violence, but is it the reason for his dreams? Or is there something more, something reaching out through the cracks and in to the thing that called it home for so many years...

Dean never claimed to have explanations for his dreams. Sure, he had excuses for himself: lived a hard life, went to hell, has the mark of freaking Cain, that sort of thing. All perfectly valid. Still felt guilty and conflicted when he woke up to cum soaked sheets after a night like this.

And he knew he was dreaming. Because in real life, the people he dreamed about had never been interested in sex. Not with him, at least. (Unless he dreamed of Crowley, or Gabriel, or...sometimes Cas, but he vehemently ignored that. 100% straight, he was, definitely. Aside from the fact his wet dreams never seemed to involve women anymore).

“So, mm, precious when he struggles, isn’t he? Knows he can’t do anything about it and yet he tries anyways.”

Dean whined behind the ball gag lodged between his teeth and rutted his hips forwards, seeking stimulation that he wasn’t getting. Sure- there was a scalpel cutting artwork into his arm and there were fingers cold as fucking ice buried in his ass and his cock was hard and leaking, but there was never enough to cum.

Someone screamed in the far distance as if they were actively getting skinned alive. 

The figure behind Dean snapped his head towards the noise, stilled for a second, and then sighed and rested his chin on Dean’s bare shoulder. 

Scratchy. 

“What is truly fascinating is that he still wants to cum,” fingers twisted inside Dean and then dug a little deeper, “I mean, I’ve lubed him with his own blood. What does it take for a human to stop thinking with his dick?” Fingers withdrew almost all the way out, and then were shoved all the way in again, “Apes.”

Dean keened, trying to jerk his hips back. The chains suspending him from the ceiling rattled, it felt like his arms were going to pop out of their sockets and suddenly Alastair’s razor was tracing over his ribs, instead. 

The chains looked like they went up and up forever, the ceiling seemed miles away and the room was small and personal, shelves and books and a blackboard and a roaring hearth.

“Don’t blame him. They can’t help it. It’s...cause and effect, a completed circuit. Touch the right place and it doesn’t matter even if you have them roasting alive.” Alastair dragged his thumb through congealing blood, brought it to his lips to taste. “And Dean here’s a masochistic little slut, isn’t he?” He crooned.

And perhaps if this weren’t a sick fucking dream because Dean was so sick in the head he apparently had those kind of dreams nonstop now, Dean would have probably wanted to fight, pull back (which didn’t do much), or kick (didn’t do much either), or prove something. But it wasn’t real, even when the pain felt all too real, the need even worse. And because it wasn’t real, Dean did none of that. Amidst the terror he couldn’t sway regardless, he still wanted. His toes still curled. His nostrils flared and he tried to push forward into Alastair’s frame to get some semblance of stimulation. 

“Are you, Dean?” Lucifer hummed in his ear, slipped a fourth digit in and curled all fingers inside him and yanked Dean backwards and into his chest. His voice was too distant, his lips were too close. 

And for some reason Dean was biting on his tongue now, mouth empty, lips dry and throat three times drier. 

Dean let out a hoarse whine with each panting breath, eyes wide and rolling back in his head as he arched into Lucifer. “Ye- huh, yes, yes, yeah-“ He croaked, voice breaking in the middle. “Please, please…” And then he let out a short howl of pain, thrashing until Alastair braced an arm across his chest because the straight-razor was working under his skin like it was butter.

“Mn, my, Dean, we’re screaming already? Tch.” Alastair shook his head, everything about him from his gaze to his posture to the affectation of his words playfully disappointed. “I think,” He grunted, leaned in close so he was all but mouthing at Dean’s neck and it didn’t quite make sense with how they were standing but the sensation was there, the scratch of a beard against his skin, “I’d like to hear you say it. Mm, like to hear you, tell us what you are?”

Dean whimpered, lower lip quivering and chest shuddering and his eyes were fixed on the blackboard and the letters and words that swam around and made no sense. “Uh, uh- slut, little painslut f-for you.” If he was going to dream he might as well enjoy it. Might as well play along, might as well scream and moan and cum to his heart’s fucking content because no matter fucked up he was he could always, always be horny over it.

Lucifer fingerfucked him real fast, real hard, for some 20 seconds straight and then he stopped, made a disgusted noise, “No, Dean, you’re the righteous man.” 

And the chains snapped open and Dean’s arms fell beside him, his balance lost. He collapsed forward into Alastair, his knees loose and his legs not exactly carrying him. 

The fingers in his ass tighten into a half fist, pull him away from Alastair but Lucifer offered no support, “Pathetic, Dean. Let me see you stand tall and say it. Again, what are you?”

Dean nearly collapsed forwards onto the ground and just barely caught himself as he folded, crumpled, yelled out in pain and surprise. He looked so absolutely fucking bewildered as he struggled up to stand and look over his shoulder up at Lucifer. 

He’d… well, he hadn’t been called that in a little over four years and he didn’t exactly like hearing it again. “I’m,” He swallowed. “I’m the...righteous man?” He breathed, voice wavering as he clenched down around Lucifer’s fist as if to urge the dream back into something slightly more enjoyable.

Lucifer’s question still came from behind him. For whatever reason the devil never came in full view. Dean could look over his shoulder or glance back or even fully turn towards him. Lucifer was never in full view. Always this blurry image in Dean’s peripheral vision. 

“Do you remember what it was that got you off the rack, Dean? After all those years, what was your breaking point?”

And Lucifer’s fingers slipped out, hand drifting forward to cup Dean’s balls, “I want you to finger yourself as you tell me.”

Dean whined, but reached back behind himself obediently and eased two fingers into himself without meeting any resistance. “I was alone.” He murmured. “Alone, so- so fucking alone, a month, felt like so much l-longer. Was almost ready before and then there was nothing, woulda done anything, woulda- and-“ His breath hitched and he let out a garbled mix between a sob and a moan.

Alastair was staring at him like he was a piece of fucking meat and all he wanted to do was wake up.

“Now, Dean, being alone in a cage should not a monster make.”

There was too much mirth in Lucifer’s tone, sharp, pointed. He gave Dean’s balls a light squeeze and then let them go, “Both hands. Two fingers each. Spread yourself open and show me.”

“I’m not a monster.” Dean whispered half-heartedly as he slowly bent over and braced his palms against his asscheeks, eased the forefinger and middle finger of each hand into his hole and pulled, everything shaking and quivering and he was mewling out soft noises of pleasure.

“Oh,  _ Dean _ . Look at yourself, hm? You’ve always been a monster. Always, before I had you, before I caved you into something new and beautiful and terrible. It’s not your fault. I’d tell you to look at your arm but you don’t need a mark to tell you what you already know.” Alastair crouched down and gripped at Dean’s chin, forcing his head up so their eyes could meet, white to green, face to face and Dean couldn’t cringe away like he wanted to.

There was always torture in the other dreams. Some flashbacks, some made up atrocities even Hell shied away from. There was always blood and pain and violence and Dean always wanted release, always wanted to cum. And yet it never got that real, never words that made sense and stung to hear. Never this level of lucidity where Dean could make out every little pattern on the concrete floors, the lines on Alastair’s shirt, the way his blood still dripped slow and rhythmic down his thighs, his chest marred, everything too physical, too tethered. 

Nothing blurred anymore.

“-want to wake up,” he rasped, to himself, to Alastair, wasn’t sure. Panic was crawling up his arched spine and the humiliation was suddenly too fucking much. He couldn’t move. 

“Again, what are you, Dean?” 

Behind him, Lucifer asked. 

“No, no, I want...want to wake up, I want to wake the fuck up, I want to--“ Dean’s breath hitched and every muscle tensed and flexed and his side smarted just like it should, just like it always did and if he could turn his head to look he would be able to see the tendons move and flex and wasn’t that nice?

Mind gripped suddenly with panic, eyes wide and brimming with tears and cock still stubbornly hard and aching and, “Not real, this isn’t- I’m not in hell, I want to wake the fuck up. I want- please?” He whispered finally, brow creased.

Alastair chuckled, a wheezing rasping sound that had Dean trembling and trying to pull away again. 

“Oh, Dean, you’re precious, hm? I love this. Love our little talks, love when you question. Keeps your mind sharp. But our friend,” He squeezed tighter, nails digging into Dean’s cheeks and drawing blood. “Asked you what you were, didn’t he?”

“No. No. This is a dream. Let me out, I want  _ out _ , it’s a  _ dream _ -“ Or not, or not, or it was Hell again and it was a trap and he’d never left and this was another torture, this wasn’t- it had to be a dream. It had to be a dream or he couldn’t bear it.

And then Dean felt something hard and freezing poking at his spread hole. There was barely any room, stuffed full of his own fingers and Dean couldn’t move them away, couldn’t pull them out. As stuck in place as he was, his fingers felt glued inside himself and Lucifer was pushing his cock between them, stretching him wider to accommodate his girth. 

Four fucking fingers, Lucifer’s cock, too fucking much. 

A hand kneading at the small of his back, chilled him to the bone. 

“You know what they say, the only way out is through.” A soft, breezy chuckle, and then, “What are you, Dean?”

Dean screamed through clenched teeth, tears streaming down his face. “Let me out let me out it’s a dream I wanna wake up-“ He yelled, voice rising in pitch and volume. “I’m the righteous man, what the fuck else do you want?! I don’t want, don’t, let me-“

Two fingers in between his lips, curled in to hook at his cheek and he bit own savagely like it was a gag and Alastair was laughing again. 

_ Wake up wake up wakeupwakeupwakeup- _

Alastair’s other hand was fisted around Dean’s cock, slick with the man’s blood as he stroked leisurely, up and down, twisting his wrist and it was too much.

“That so, righteous man?” Lucifer admonished softly, tone all instructive, shoved his cock all the way in, Dean’s knuckles sinking into the base, “To be fair, you did torture souls for a decade. And now you’re itching for blood. I can feel it seething beneath your skin, this urge, animalistic.”

Lucifer thrusted lazily for a few seconds, “Bit by bit by bit… gonna kill the bad guys and enjoy it, and then you’re gonna kill the good guys and enjoy it, and then you’re gonna kill Sammy and enjoy it. What does that make you, Dean?”

“No, nnh- stop, stop it, Lucifer, fucking stop it I wanna wa-ake up, sto-hop.” He was crying, sobbing, face scrunched up and nose stuffed and vision blurred. “Please, please, please,” 

He could always beg. Was almost always allowed to beg, plead, express himself so long as he shut the fuck up and stayed still when he was told. “I’m not, I won’t, I won’t.”

“You will. You always, mm, will, that’s how the mark works.” Alastair thumbed at Dean’s cheek, smearing the blood around. “You’ll kill your brother, you’ll kill that little angel friend of yours. You’ll kill Crowley, you’ll kill every friend you’ve ever known and you won’t ever stop. A monster. Say it. Admit it to yourself.”

“M’a monster.” Dean croaked.

Dean’s knees buckled, sweat beading on his forehead, on his back, a shean of it coating every patch of skin like a second garment, intermixing with blood and trailing down every path that would let it. 

Lucifer fucked into him just a little harder, “That’s a good monster right there. Does he still want to cum, Alastair?”

“Oh, he sure does. Just because he’s a monster doesn’t mean he’s not a little slut, too.” Alastair smirked, digging his thumbnail into Dean’s slit and revelling in the pained whimper he earned. 

“Please…” Dean whined, grunting with each thrust from Lucifer, closing his eyes and trying to tune it out but nothing worked.

“Please what, Dean? Please let you cum? Please let you wake up? Please stop fucking you? Please fuck you harder?” And Lucifer fucked him harder, every shove was brutal, splitting him open and Dean could almost feel his spine crack, his guts tearing. 

“Why would you dream of me, Dean?”

Dean howled, choked on a scream, still couldn’t fucking move. “Thhhe- he, the mark, fucking with my head, it’s fucking with my head make it stop make it stop make it stop.“

He felt like if he screamed any harder he’d hack up a lung. 

“Please!”

Alastair’s hand moved faster and if Dean could have bucked his hips forward in desperation he could because the demon knew, knew every inch of his body and just where to touch and pull and he was so  _ close. _

“Aha, the mark,” Lucifer’s hands on Dean’s waist as he impaled him on his cock burnt and seared, “Think maybe you’re reaching out to an old veteran here? For, uh, advice? Camaraderie? Now that we have something in common, now that you’re so tainted you’re toppling on the edge of humanity, what if I’m real, Dean?”

“A dream, you’re-“ Dean screwed his eyes shut and screamed again, sound low and guttural and reverberating around the room that felt darker and deeper and closer to a part of Hell Dean had only had the privilege to glimpse once. “You’re not real, you’re in the, huh, the cage, not real, not fucking real you’re never gonna fucking get out and Al- Alastair’s dead and it’s all a dream. All a dream, wanna wake up please let me-“ He groaned, thighs twitching and cock throbbing, drooling precum from the tip to puddle on the stone floor below him.

“Promise me something, Dean.” Lucifer whispered, all soft, fucked him like a ragdoll, heat and cold drilling into him, both extreme and unnatural and coexisting in an agonizing cocktail that flayed the skin off of Dean’s fingers. “When you wake up-”

And Alastair got a signal that Dean, for some reason, could see. Knew it was permission, knew it was release. 

“Go find Sammy, and compare notes.”

“Wh-“ But Dean was finally, finally cumming, back arched and muscles tensed so far he could feel something pop out of place and it was perfect pleasure and agony and the culmination of what could have been as short as half an hour and as long as a day and-

His limbs were tangled in his sheets, his body sheened in sweat. The mark throbbed dully on his arm, as if sated. He was panting, almost wheezing for breath, and his boxers were sticky with cum. Every breath in was like a dagger in his side, skin felt raw, felt like it wasn’t there,  _ look down and watch it flex and watch the blood flow _ and as his fingers brushed trembling over whole, unmarked skin he nearly cried out because it felt like the skin had been seared off, felt like he’d pressed his fingertips to a stovetop for a minute and then run them under cold water.

And then it was gone. And his skin felt as whole as it looked. And he was still trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Let us know what you would like to see next :)


	3. Fuckbuddies (Lucifer/OMC/Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Loki pal around every few months or so, and sometimes it really doesn’t matter if who you’re hurting is innocent or guilty because watching anyone break is too damn fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> Alrighty guys. This one gets kinda, well, horrifying towards the end. Please (please?) only read this if you're okay with/specifically looking for the following:
> 
> violence, mild gore, references to not-so-mild gore, sexual violence, heavy angst, hurt/no comfort, undeserved cruelty, powerful entities being major fucking bullies cuz it's entertaining. 
> 
> That said, if those up there are something you'd enjoy reading, hope you enjoy reading! :)

“Mm. That’s fucked up, man.” Loki chuckled, leaning back in his seat. “So you want...something pretty to bury your cock in, fuck and abuse and… I get to tag along? I’m almost honored.” He sipped at his bourbon as he looked up at Lucifer. “So. Our third: not your brother. Not Gabriel. He’s mine.” He said firmly. “Pick a demon, maybe, find a random human who needs a little punishment dished out, but… well, I’m assuming you want someone you know, mm? Just not letting me on to it yet?”

Lucifer chuckled. “You think too much of me, sometimes, Loki.” He lounged back and tapped his fingers on the side of the ornate sofa he was stretched across. “All I need is a little stress relief. No petty vendettas.”

“Petty vendetta is your middle name, Old Scratch, don’t blame me for assuming.” Loki grinned and shook his head. “Well, I’m a master at finding random assholes to fuck- and fuck with. Let’s go...American Midwest? Spice things up a little?” He raised his hand as if to snap his fingers, humming. At the barest nod from Lucifer they were gone.

—

Julian Romero was a simple man. Just graduated with a useless degree because he felt like he had to go to college, worked a crap job for crap pay with the hope of someday climbing the corporate ladder (which he never would). Twenty seven years old and already feeling like he was in his mid-forties. He gripped the handle of his briefcase a little tighter and glanced at his watch before he swore under his breath. Alright. That was alright, deep breathing, he could take a shortcut. Just had to get his bearings, not have a fucking heart attack from all the caffine and the spike of panic because he couldn’t lose this job. Eyes searching the street as he broke into a jog, and, shit, that alley looked disgusting but it would save him the five minutes he needed.

He made a sharp turn, earned himself some dismayed muttering from the woman he cut off to do so. He walked down the alley, half jogging, half striding, gait awkward, and he cut into the opposite str-

Walked down the alley. He stumbled, brow knit as he stared at the concrete beneath his feet, then at the walls on either side, and he walked down to the end of the alley and-

Stepped into the same puddle he’d already stepped into twice. He turned to look over his shoulder, brow creased. “What the fuck-“ He whispered, dropping his briefcase and trying to walk the opposite way only to find himself, simply, at the other end of the alley. 

The noise that left his parted lips was not dignified. Julian let out a hoarse wail and gripped at the lapels of his jacket. “Somebody help me!”

No one turned to look. Not the people walking down either road, no one, no one, what the fuck was happening to him?

Loki chuckled, tapping his knuckles on the rusted fire escape he and Lucifer crouched on. “Like a rat in a maze,” He whispered. “Watch, he’s going to collapse. Right...against the wall.”

As he spoke Julian staggered back to lean against the wall, hyperventilating into his hands cupped over his mouth.

“I’d let him simmer for a couple of days, but-” Lucifer stared at his own fingers, curled them, uncurled them, looked a little distracted with the mechanics of it, “-doubt his sanity will survive the day.”

Lucifer didn’t say that his investment wouldn’t, either.

Julian was palming at the back of his pants, blindly reaching down his pocket for a cellphone he wasn’t sure he still had on him. It was there, and when the screen flashed on, it was glitchy. Unresponsive. He pressed random buttons frantically, tried turning off and then on again. 

“What the fuck- what the actual fuck?!”

“That’s the problem with randos, you know? Can’t judge their resilience until you see them in action.” Loki hummed, looking at his nails and lazily picking under one. “Ten more minutes. Can’t decide if I want you to go down first or if I will.” He hummed, fishing in his pocket for a piece of hard candy even as his gaze remained fixed on Julian.

The man spent near five of those minutes trying to get his phone to respond. “Damn it, damn it- what the fuck, huh,” He shoved it back in his pocket, hands trembling like he had palsy.

“What the fuck is this?!” He yelled, damn near screeched as he stepped back from the wall.

“But that’s exactly why I like them,” Lucifer glanced at Loki, “Unpredictable. No idea if he’d curl in the corner or start praying or slice his wrists and call it a day. Got bubblegum on you by any chance?”

Julian didn’t look like the kind to start praying ten minutes into an endless loop of the same path. Somehow though he managed to make it back to his briefcase and empty the entirety of its contents on the ground, fingering at the scattered items until he grabbed a nearly empty pack of cigarettes and shakely pulled one out, lit it, and drew in a stuttered breath. 

“Shit. Shit. Fuck.”

“Pity,” Lucifer hummed, “He’d been trying to quit. See, this breaks my heart. The inherent self-harm right there. Makes blowjobs a bit challenging too.”

Loki clicked his tongue. “Blowjobs are only as challenging as you let them be.” He hummed as he put a piece of caramel between his lips and handed Lucifer a pack of gum.

“Teeth and bite force are easy to mitigate if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Julian took long, desperate puffs of his cigarette, trying to calm himself down and finding that it hardly worked. He lit another after he dropped the first to the ground, standing back up and pacing down the length of the alley.

He coughed, barely remembering to breathe out the smoke as he searched for another exit. Windows into the buildings, maybe? Fuck, he had to find something, had to do something. Eyes scanned the wall, traveled up the fire escape,

“He can’t see us, yet.” Loki hummed, as if Lucifer would be worried about something like that.

Julian jumped to try and reach the ladder, pull it down so he could climb up. His fingers barely brushed the bottom. “Shit. Shit. Damn it all to hell, fuck-“

“Right about time then,” Lucifer pulled up to his feet, his motion still lazy, the gum in his mouth too sugary but he didn’t mind chewing. Gave him something to do with his teeth. 

“You go first.”

“Such a gentleman.” Loki grinned lazily and stood, buttoning his jacket in one fluid motion and simply stepping off of the small platform, letting himself land in front of Julian. “Anybody ever tell you those things’ll kill you?” He asked, arching a brow and plucking the cigarette from Julian’s barely parted lips.

Juliant was startled out of his mind for a second. He staggered back violently, yelped. Wide fluttering eyes and mouth agape, he tried to find his words and failed. 

But then his brain did what human brains do. Attempted to find a logical explanation, chalked it up to him being too tired, too unfocused, or maybe he was having an episode of something he didn’t know he had. Maybe this stranger could help. 

Maybe this stranger didn’t just materialize out of thin air. 

“I- I’m lost. I think- I think I need help,” he babbled, eyes darting left and right and a tinge of embarrassment rising to his cheeks, coloring them red. He was almost sure he’d find his way now. That’s how it goes, right? Things are only weird when it’s just you to witness them. And then someone else is there and you’ll just sound crazy. 

He told himself to say nothing of it, clutched at his head and tried to govern his breathing, “Got a little dizzy, huh, sorry. I’ll be on my way.”

Loki raised his brows sympathetically, humming. “Happens to the best of us, kid.” He offered a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder and guiding him to his abandoned briefcase. “Now, what did you say your name was? Julian, right?” Julian hadn’t said his name. 

It was the little things. The inconsistencies, a human brain scrambling for an explanation and presenting it like nothing was wrong until it couldn’t anymore and the walls all came crashing down.

“Let’s just get this all packed back up, shall we?” He crouched down, bringing Julian with him. He hummed as he closed the briefcase and handed it over. “Where are you headed?”

Julian took the briefcase from him slowly, eyes not leaving his face as if he expected him to disappear if he blinked. He stuttered a little, “W-work. Thanks.” 

He clamored to his feet and threw a very brief glance at the still lit cigarette on the floor, smoke rising up in a straight line. 

No wind. Did the guy really just snatch the cigarette out of his mouth?

Did he just know his name?

“Uhh- work, it’s… down the road really. Might just get a cab, go home, don’t feel well,” he muttered more to himself than to Loki, still shaking slightly. 

Loki kept his arm around Julian’s waist and led him down the alley. Funny thing was he was leading for an awful long time, and the street didn’t seem to be getting any closer. “Yeah. Think there’s a bug going around, got real sick last week. If I were you I’d stay home, next time. Broaden the job search. ‘Cause… hoo, boy, look at the time.” He glanced down at a watch that hadn’t been there a second ago. “It’s nearly twelve. How lost did you get, buddy?”

Julian was right about to cry. Something was wrong. Something was so terribly wrong and reality crumbled around him and was he going insane? Didn’t his great uncle have this… this… what was it that put Grandpa Ronny in the looney bin? Is it hereditary? 

It was 8:20 when he left his apartment. 

“I’m not feeling well,” he croaked, voice as wet as his eyes, “I don’t know- I don’t understand. Please, I just wanna go home. I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on, don’t break down on me yet, the party’s barely started.” Loki lamented, bracing both hands on Julian’s shoulders and staring up at him. His eyes glinted with something feral, something old and glowing and inhuman.

Behind either of them each end of the alley sealed up with brick, the same as the two buildings on each side. An illusion, but a solid one, looked so fucking real and felt so fucking claustrophobic. 

Julian flinched and his face scrunched up, pupils dilated as a wholly different flavor of terror struck him dumb, frozen. 

“What’s happening? What’s happening? How are you doing this? What- what are you?”

A voice came from right behind him, “Ahh, you’re finally asking the right question. Here we go.”

Julian jumped, dropping the briefcase again and the second his wild gaze caught Lucifer, he was bolting away from the two. 

He tried, at least. Didn’t go too far. Nowhere to go. 

“No ‘why’, yet, I’m surprised. Not like there’s a proper answer, but still. ‘Bravo’.” Loki appeared in front of him again. “If you want to run I can always make it longer. But I don’t think you wanna tire yourself out, mmkay?” He drawled, leaning back and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Man, you should be honored. People would have killed to be in your position a couple centuries ago.”

“No…” Julian groaned, mouth twisting and bottom lip quivering. He pushed at Loki, aimed for a punch that didn’t land, cowered back with this utterly horrified expression on his face. 

“A couple of centuries ago, Loki?” Lucifer pondered out loud, the disdain in his voice merely a tease, “Pagans. Haven’t heard of any of you in a legitimate context in millenia.” 

The hint of red in his eyes was the last straw. 

Julian pressed his back against the wall, wanted to melt into it, palms splayed beside him and fingernails scratching at the bricks until he was splitting them all down the middle.

“Loki?!” He rasped out, blinking. Couldn’t say he would have recognized the name if it weren’t for The Avengers. “What the f- what the- please, what do you want?”

“Oh, shut up, old man.” Loki scoffed, cocking his head to the side almost comically as he regarded Julian, “And we have wiccans on the rise, now, still witches, and a whole lot of desperate fangirls. At least, on my end. Can’t say they were too pleased when the half hearted rituals didn’t work.”

He looked back at Lucifer and shrugged, ‘what can you do’. He’d shown up on a milk crate to make up for the height difference between him and the fucking actor- he thought it was funny, they didn’t, especially when they realized there was a big difference between comics, the silver screen, and actuality.

“What do we want.” He pursed his lips, as if pondering the question, “I dunno, Heylel, what do we want?”

Lucifer shrugged and stalked towards the wall Julian was still trying to sort of become one with, “Myself? I want a personal apology from dad.” And his hands landed on the wall on either side of Julian’s arms, boxing him in, “But I’ll save you the hassle, Julian. We picked you completely at random. This isn’t personal-”

“This isn’t happening-” Julian muttered, eyes screwed shut. 

“-and I will be completely honest with you, I’m going to ruin your life because I have nothing better to do with my day and I just so happen to like boys with your kinda hair. Loki is tagging along because why not.”

“Been a good long while since I got away from the house.” Loki shrugged, tilting his head to the side. “And fuck, is Lucifer good at what he does. If it makes you feel better I’ll keep you alive, eh?”

Julian shook his head frantically, eyes still closed and his breath fast. “No, no. No, this isn’t, you can’t…” He pressed further back against the wall, heart hammering in his chest.

“Existence is an exercise in absurdity, buddy,” Lucifer clicked his tongue, face all sympathetic. He rested his forehead over Julian’s, letting out a long exaggerated sigh, “How does it feel, knowing your little job and your little relationships and your little dreams and your little life are an insignificant speck in the goings of an ever-expanding universe and there is never really a point of it all?”

“You’re the devil…” Julian panted, an insane level of panic slipping into his words. 

“Yes, but first-name basis is fine, I’ve never been one for titles.”

And Julian looked up then, shuddering, but managed to maintain eye-contact, voice wavering “You two want- want entertainment, I- I get it. Too long, eternity, huh? So boring, too long? I get it.”

Lucifer actually cackled, stepped back and clapped his hands together and turned to Loki, “What did I tell you, man? Unpredictable. That’s neat. That’s so fucking neat. He’s gonna, what, uh,” and Lucifer air-quoted, “Establish rapport.”

“Oh, gods, it’s adorable. It is.” Loki laughed and shook his head, gesturing vaguely with a glass of scotch held suddenly in hand. “What are you gonna offer, kid? Your body? That desperate you’ll whore yourself out to the first pair of entities you meet? Christ almighty, Julian.” He downed his drink and dropped the glass. It disappeared just as it was about to hit the concrete and shatter.

“No, no, just- wait. Listen. You want, you want someone to fuck with? Fuck up, I don’t- can help-“

“You know there’s a parable. Fable?” Loki hummed. “A hunter goes out, he sets a trap.” He gestured to the alley. “So he can catch a duck, feed his family for the night. Soon as he nets one, the damned thing speaks. Begs for its life, you know what it offers?” Loki paused, as if to give an opportunity for an answer, before he continued. “Offers to play a decoy, offers to make other birds feel safe so the hunter can be well fed for the rest of his days. Hunter shoots it in the head, because it was going to sell out it’s own kind. Be a fucking rat, kill its friends and family to save it’s own hide. I’d rather a whore than a rat, Julian. You kill rats. Whores...eh, depends on how well they do, hm?” He chuckled.

Julian clasped his hands together and held them to his lips, an attempt to either make them stop trembling or just make himself smaller. He stared between the two, blinking rapidly, “No, no, I wouldn’t- wouldn’t sell my own- uh, you’re… you don’t have to do th-this. You’re fucking- gods, willing, willing, I can get you willing partici-”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “You’re boring me. Get on all fours.”

Julian was frozen, eyes still blown wide and hands still held over his mouth until Loki reached forwards and grabbed the side of his head and forced him to the ground with a brutal yank.

He yelled out in pain as he collapsed forwards, just barely catching himself. His hands scraped against the concrete, bloody on the palms. He struggled to push himself back up, chest heaving as he hyperventilated. “There are people who would want this!” He cried desperately.

Loki crouched down next to him. “It’s not so much fun when all the feedback you get is ‘harder, daddy’. Stop offering something we don’t want. ‘Kay?”

Julian was barely sucking air through his teeth and he looked up at Loki, looked up at Lucifer, and he swallowed and almost cried out, “Well then, well then ‘harder, daddy!’”

Lucifer was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and he huffed an amused chuckle, tongue darting out to lick at the inside of his upper lip, “I like this one, Loki. He’s… what’s the word? Feisty?”

His gaze drifted to Julian, and he tilted his head, his expression friendlier, “We’ll stick to ‘harder, daddy,’ then. Say ‘please stop’ and I’ll pull out all your teeth. Ask for mercy and I’ll rip your guts out. Negotiate and I’ll fly you out here myself, pay your little girlfriend a visit, skin her alive, and then your parents, and then you brother and his wife and the three kids in Ohio? Yeah? What do you say, champ?”

Julian stared for a moment, face pale and hands curling into fists and it wasn’t fair and he was angry, had been angry had been ready to just go through it and come out a-okay, come out passable, come out fine and move on with his life. But that was his family and suddenly he felt like he was about to throw up because he could imagine it and hear it and he was so suddenly terrified. His head dropped and apparently, that counted as a nod.

Lucifer tsked, “No, no, Julian, we were just so vocal. Can’t have you going all fuck-doll-mute on me now. What. Do. You say?”

Julian’s chest burnt and he wanted to curl on himself but he didn’t, peeked up and whispered hoarsely, “Harder, d-daddy?”

“Right.”

It was a joke. It was games. The thing with Lucifer was, everything you said can and will be held against you in a court of law. 

“Well, that settles it, then.” Loki clapped his hands and barked out a short laugh. “I’ll let you have the first pass at him, huh?” He stood back up, humming to himself. “Unless,” He hummed, unbuckling his belt and tugging it out of the loops. “Nah. I can wait.” He decided after a moment, but still folded the leather over his hand and snapped it once. 

And Lucifer pursed his lips, “No, Loki, you fuck him. I wanna do stuff to his face.” He hummed, crouching down and crossing his legs beneath him right in front of Julian. He cupped his cold pale face with both palms and squeezed a little, making the boy’s lips pout, “Pretty.”

Julian stared up at Lucifer and let out a hitched breath, clawing weakly at the cement but keeping in place. He said nothing, wasn’t sure if he was, wasn’t sure if he was allowed any variation on the two words he knew for sure weren’t going to fuck him or his family over.

“Think he’s a virgin?” Loki asked carefully. “When it comes to men, anyways.” He walked around behind the man and dropped his belt, left it for later as he tugged out his cock and gave it a few indulgent strokes.

“We ever play with that backdoor, darling?” Lucifer asked, thumbs tugging at Julian’s lower lip. 

Julian shook his head as much as he could, jerkily. Looked too terrified to form words. 

“You can talk. But you know how to beg, yes? How do we beg?”

“Harder, daddy.”

“Yes. Now tell me.”

“No, no, I haven’t… haven’t, p- huh.”

“Mm, do we think we deserve prep, baby?” Loki murmured, crouching down behind Julian and hitching down his slacks. “What do we need, I’ll be nice, I’ll do what you ask, what you beg for. Mmkay?” 

He ran the edge of his thumbnail across Julian’s hole, chuckling.

Julian’s lips parted and he breathed erratically. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he blinked and they streamed down like waterfalls. He sniffled and he couldn’t escape Lucifer’s eyes or the solid presence behind him, body trembling and skin breaking out in goosebumps. 

“I need, hh-need, please harder? Harder, daddy?”

“That’s what I thought.” Loki leaned forward, pressed a deceptively gentle kiss to Julian’s neck before he buried himself inside with a particularly brutal thrust, and he kept fucking going.

Felt like he shouldn’t have been able to get all the way in, felt like Julian was being split in two, Loki jackhammering his hips and there was definitely blood and Julian was howling, hoping desperately screaming wasn’t against the rules. 

Julian writhed, head shoved in Lucifer’s chest, below his neck as most of his weight was pushed into Lucifer and he clawed at the archangel’s thighs. The pain was blinding for a long long minute, just a persistent wave of sharp shattering agony, too long for the boy to endure through or keep his mouth shut. 

He didn’t breathe, just screamed. 

“Please please can’t harder, please- hh- harder harder mer- please harder, daddy, daddy, daddy please harder-” 

And Lucifer cradled Julian’s head with both arms and shoved his face down to press the boy’s running nose and wet gaping lips to the bulge in his jeans. 

Agony, agony, he was torn in fucking two and it was terrible and he was yelling out muffled cries against the denim of Lucifer’s jeans and he knew, reasonably, what came next of course he did, “Harder, harder, da-addyyy, please,”  _ no more no more no more _ .

“Begs so pretty, think you should give him what he wants, think you should fuck his pretty little throat so hard all he can do when you’re done is whine.” Loki growled. 

“Mm. Not yet.” Lucifer murmured, stroking Julian’s hair roughly, “I can hear this one’s thoughts and he’s lying through his teeth. What do you want, darling?”

Julian buried his face between Lucifer’s legs, nosing at his clothed cock and screeching, “Want harder, daddy. Please, please, please-” And he stuck out his tongue and lapped at the denim and kissed feverishly at the cold confined weight poking up at his eyes, “Your cock, anything- I’ll break, I’ll break- harder, please, harder.”

Loki groaned as he worked his middle finger in alongside his cock, panting softly with each thrust. “Well, you said you wanted to ruin him. I say,” He shoved his index finger in for good measure and Julian let out a broken wail a good half octave higher than what he’d been doing. The trickster counted that as a personal victory. “Get to ruining.”

Julian’s tongue was buzzing, numb, sore, he tasted sweat and fabric and metal and he kept kissing, licking, stammering out sharply ‘harder, harder, please’es in between shouts.

“Not the kinda thing you should rush,” Lucifer mumbled indifferently before tangling his hand in Julian’s hair and yanking his head up, “You and your folks, Loki, always with the impatience. See, if it were just me, Julian here would be strapped over hot coal with a metal rod up his ass and another down his throat and another through his spine. For days. And then I’ll fuck him. But, sure, okay, team sports, middle grounds, yada yada.”

Julian sniveled hysterically and didn’t say a word. 

Lucifer held his gaze and then looked down at his own cock and the boy lurched into action. Started fumbling with button and zipper and pulled Lucifer’s cock out with trembling hands. 

“And you angels with the  _ gravitas _ . Not everything needs to be a spectacle. Or real, really, ‘cause it’s just as easy to,” Loki grunted and let out a low moan, back arched. “Do something like this.” He snapped his fingers and Julian went slack for a moment before he  _ shrieked _ , eyes wide and wild and back suddenly ramrod straight as he dropped his hands back to the ground for support.

And it was gone as quickly as it started and he was sobbing and “Mmme- harde- harder please daddy,” He sniveled, scrambling to bring his hands back up and open his mouth to take in Lucifer’s cock.

“You can give them a month in an instant and they won’t tell the difference.”

“Wrong,” Lucifer licked his bottom lip slowly, watching impassively as Julian lapped at his cock like his life depended on it before he slid half of its length between his lips and started sucking, “Unless you can actually manipulate time like in Hell, what you just did was give him the false memory of a really bad month. Sure, he’s confused, horrified, instilled the fear of god in him. But you didn’t touch his soul. Remains pristine right there.”

Lucifer pushed Julian’s head down with a palm, the boy gagged violently but took it. 

“Fabricating memories is fun though, does its own thing, but no one takes a fucking second to savor anything in this day and age. Anyway-”

He shoved his cock all the way in until Julian’s frantically faint breathing was cut off, nose buried in pubic hair. Lucifer rested his elbow over the boy’s head and a hand on the back of his neck and dug his nails into the skin, breaking it, fingers rummaging beneath it to pinch at a cervical muscle, “This? Real hands-on? This scars a soul.” 

_ Nononono just fucking kill me make it stop make it stop mercy please.  _ Julian let out a muffled yell, gripping tightly at Lucifer’s thighs and digging his broken nails into the denim to claw at it. 

“You should touch it. Touch him, directly.” Loki panted out. “Ah, fuck, he’s so goddamn tight, Lucifer. Part of me thinks we should both be back here, really split him open. Wonder just how wide we can fuck his hole out before there’s no going back.” He groaned, clawing at Julian’s thighs and leaving deep gashes in his wake. 

Lucifer fisted his other hand in Julian’s hair again and lifted his head up off his cock, other hand still toying with mangled skin, “Hey, buddy, breathe.”

Julian wailed like a maniac. Sputtering saliva and vomit onto Lucifer’s jeans and the ground; his eyes insanely wide, bloodshot, tears flowing nonstop. 

“How are we feeling back there? Want more? Tell me.”

“Hhhh-har-harder…”

“You sure?”

_ Mercy.  _ “Ple-please daddy, harder hh- daddy.”

Lucifer pursed his lips, “Well then, Loki, looks like he’d actually love to try that.”

He hooked his arms under Julian’s and pulled him closer and into his chest, off Loki’s cock. He hauled him up and onto his lap and slammed him down onto his own cock. And Lucifer spread his legs, gesturing to Loki, giving him space to come between his legs and reach the boy’s hole from behind. Already torn and stuffed. 

Loki wet his lips and just watched for a moment as Julian screamed brokenly and clutched at Lucifer’s back for support, watched as the veins stood out on his neck even as the scream tapered off because he just didn’t have the air even though he was in so much pain. 

And then he shuffled forwards, still on his knees, and pushed into the bleeding hole impaled on Lucifer’s cock. The pressure was heavenly, tight and hot and wet and perfect and Julian was forcing out a howled  _ mercy mercy please no more “ _ Harder, harder, want it har-harder daddy please! Please!”

“Hold still, Loki.” Lucifer groaned a little. The expression of utter misery on the boy’s face finally igniting his interest, eyes gleaming with want. His hand returned to the gashing opening at the back of Julian’s neck and flicked a finger at a half exposed bone and watched the boy’s entire body convulse at the instant agony. 

“Ride them. You want harder, buddy, you work for it.” He ordered. 

And Julian fisted both hands in the back of Lucifer’s shirt, the air knocked out of him and his face buried in the crook of Lucifer’s neck and he tried to bounce on the two cocks lodged and static inside him, to ride them, to fucking himself on them. Except he could barely move and the slightest upward motion shredded his hole further. He weeped hectically, breathless, chest heaving erratically. 

And there was a limit to obedience, a limit to fear. Because suddenly he was rasping in Lucifer’s ear as if saying it so very quiet and terrified and miserable would spare him something, “Please I can’t- I can’t- please I’m begging you nnnh- no more-”

Loki chuckled. “Oh, baby, we were doing so well and you throw it all away now? You were begging so pretty for us.” He leaned forwards and buried his face in the crook of Julian’s neck. “Remember what Lucifer said we’d do if you asked us to stop? Can you think back for us?” He asked slowly, reaching up and around to thumb at the man’s lower lip. “Remember what he said we’d take, baby?”

Julian was sobbing. Ugly-crying, face scrunched up and red and there was snot leaking from his nose and tears stinging in his eyes and the fear and anguish was coiled in the pit of his stomach and before he knew it he was hunched over Lucifer’s shoulder and vomiting up the rest of the small breakfast he’d had that morning.

Lucifer held Loki’s gaze as he shoved two fingers into the tattered flesh at the back of Julian’s neck, hooked them under his spine and  _ yanked  _ him a few inches off of him by the bone, just to see his face. 

“You’re too messy it’s disgusting. And what did I say I’d do, Julian?”

Julian was still mid-screaming when he actually tried to speak, the terror vibrating under his skin and, for a second there, he looked insane. 

“Pull all my te-teeth out rip my guts out skin my girlfriend alive kill everyone I love I’ll do anything I want mercy I want mercy please please sorry mercy sorry please.”

Loki’s brows raised. “Wow. Wow. Firstly, it was only the one, kid, and then you just come in with everything else we asked you not to say, huh? Fucking idiot.” He snarled, upper lip curling, before his face eased back into something perfectly happy and blank. “Well.” He hummed, as if he were talking about anything else, about something happy and exciting, “Where on earth should we start, huh? Just so much to do…”

Lucifer, still keeping the boy’s head up by the actual fucking spine, leaned in and gave him a brief gentle kiss on the lips, looked up at Loki, grinning, “Think with some motivation he’d skin his girlfriend himself?”

Julian hiccuped, sobbing against Lucifer’s mouth and screwing his eyes shut and  _ fuck  _ he just wanted it to be over, everything hurt and he felt like he would white out from the pain but it never happened no matter how much he wanted it.

“Nnnh- just kill me, kill me, kill me please just fucking kill me and let them find me not this please.” He begged, letting out another hoarse scream.

“Bet he would if it was only his girlfriend. If he did a good enough job we might just let the others live…” Loki hummed. “Or we could snuff him right here like he really wants.”

Lucifer gasped playfully, “Cold, Loki! I could never.” He cradled Julian’s cheek with one hand, cocking his head to the right and giving him a soft smile, “I said I’ll ruin his life, not end it. I don’t like ending things. Here’s what’s gonna happen. We’re gonna drop by the girlfriend. Introduce ourselves, I don’t know, have lunch. And if Julian skins her real good, real pretty, I might actually heal her for him. I might actually make her forget it all. And then we’ll pay the extended family a visit, and if Julian gets real creative, plays nice, spills blood for me like he should, I might bring them all back, wipe all slates clean, I’d even skip the parents, skip the kids. How about that, Julian? Sounds fair? You said you’ll do anything. This is a one-time offer.”

“Mm, I think I’d like that. Give him a good opportunity to make it all turn out well.” Loki doubted the man would last a month on his own, even if no one else remembered, even if they were all left alive. “Wanna cum in him, first. You wouldn’t deny me, would you, Lucifer?” He asked, lips turned up in a pout as he gazed at the archangel. 

Lucifer shrugged, both hands on Julian’s waist now, bouncing him up and down on their cocks, technically, really, masturbating Loki to orgasm. 

Friendships were made. Good friendships, well, were maintained.

“Be my guest, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Like it should be easy for us to choose between these but we can’t 😫 and need some help. Thank you <3


End file.
